Many people today use multiple devices and media in their daily activities. For example, a typical person may use laptops, smart phones, tablets, home and work desktops, external hard drives and memory cards, media centers, smart TVs, cameras, DVRs, cloud storage, as well as occasional use of the devices of family, friends, coworkers, or roommates. Across these various devices, people store large quantities of data of varying importance. Additionally, people receive and store files, programs, messages, and other media in external servers, such as e-mail or cloud computing systems.